Miss Piggy's Electronic Cerebrectomy
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Miss Piggy is in hot water. Dixie Hopper wants her to sell bacon bits, but Piggy refuses. How far will a mad businesswoman go to get what she wants?


At first, there was only a loud beeping noise, and a blur of lights.

"Wha...Where am I?" Miss Piggy wondered to herself.

In her hazy mind, she tried to recall the events that led up to where she was now. She had been hounded lately by one Dixie Hopper, who said that she had wanted Miss Piggy to star in her commercials for bacon bits. Miss Piggy had repeatedly refused, stating that she wouldn't do it on principle. Finally, after so many weeks, Miss Piggy agreed to meet with Dixie Hopper, to tell her face to face that she wouldn't be doing those hog-icidal commercials.

Piggy had decided to dress like she meant business. The tough look would suffice. She had put on her black tank top, tiger-striped pants, black pumps, and the black leather gloves she only wore for such occasions. She zipped up the gloves so that the material hugged tight to her bicep, and took a look at herself in the mirror. Everything was in the right place to show off her curvy, dangerous figure. "Jessica Rabbit, eat your heart out," Miss Piggy had said to herself, posing for the mirror one last time before she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"So, this machine? What does it do?" Asked a voice from nearby.

"Vhat does it do? Vhat does it do? It turns der brains into guacamole," said a new voice with a thick European accent.

"I know that voice..." Piggy thought.

Later that night, she arrived at the designated meeting place: the El Sleezo Cafe. Hopper was there, wearing a long, black dress that did nothing but flatter every asset of her figure. From the slit in the skirt up to her hip, to a neck cut so low you could have fit an extra person in it, she was throwing every punch she had, just as Piggy was doing. Unfortunately for her, Miss Piggy knew that it was herself who had the upper hand.

The two had spent many minutes arguing. Hopper trying to convince Piggy with a mass of benefits, and a gigantic salary; and Piggy repeatedly refusing everything. Minutes became hours, and Hopper poured a drink for the two of them. Piggy had gulped hers right down, and in a few minutes became queasy and light headed.

"You better hold onto something. You're in for a bumpy ride," Hopper said, as she took Piggy's hand in hers.

For Miss Piggy, the room had begun to spin. She was seeing doubles of everything, until she finally blacked out.

"You see, you place der victim in der chair, clamp on der terminals, and throw vhat ve call in German: der SVITCH!" Said the European-accented voice.

There was a loud buzzing, humming sound, and in Miss Piggy's blurred vision, she saw a bright light shining. She had no way of knowing what had happened with her blurred vision, but she knew that it was intended for her, and that it could only be nothing good.

The light stopped, along with the humming as Piggy's vision slowly came into focus. She could just barely make out the voluptuous figure of Dixie Hopper, still wearing that slutty dress of her's. Next to her was another woman. Her hair was pitch black and cropped short. She wore a short-sleeved lab coat, along with a grey shirt, black miniskirt and matching black high-heels that accentuated her long, shapely legs. Perhaps she had a similar sense of style to Piggy's since she also wore black gloves that went up to her shoulders. However, these gloves were made of a different material. From where she sat, Piggy could see they were smooth and shiny, almost like they were polished rubber.

"It'll be a hot time in der old skull tonight!" The other woman guffawed.

"Ha ha! It's perfect! Just what I need to get my spokespig to cooperate," Hopper said. "Speaking of: I think your patient is about to wake up."

Piggy's vision was almost completely in focus, and she saw the shapely figure of Dixie Hopper walking toward her. She tried to move, but found that her arms were tightly bound by thick ropes. She tried to pull one arm free, until Hopper leaned over to face her.

Piggy was given a full view down the front of Hopper's dress, and saw firsthand the full size of the businesswoman's breasts, which were now only inches away from her face. She felt Hopper's fingertips lift her chin, so that they were now face to face.

"You've refused me for the last time, Miss Piggy," Hopper whispered. "I told you when we were having drinks that I always get what I want." Hopper exhaled and ran her fingers through Piggy's hair, and stood slightly, so that her tops of her breasts just barely brushed underneath Piggy's chin. "We were going to be in such lucrative business. But, you have forced me to take extreme measures." Hopper slid one arm around Piggy's shoulder, and placed her cheek against Piggy's. "Now, you get to sit on...the machine."

Hopper motioned forward, indicating a horrifying sight. There was the other woman, who posed to model the device next to her. It looked like a large computer, complete with screens, buttons, switches and knobs. Affixed on a platform next to all that technology was what looked like a chair large enough for herself to sit in. On the back of the chair were two wires, while above it was what looked like an awning with a clear bowl set into it's underside.

"I look forward to working with you, Piggy," Hopper said. She hovered her mouth next to Piggy's ear, and said in a low whisper, "On and off the set."

Miss Piggy's spine tingled when she felt something warm and moist wrap around the tip of her ear, followed by a quiet smacking sound. She shuddered as Hopper quietly exhaled, sending a waft of warm breath over her. The businesswomans hands trailed down Piggy's back, until they found her waist and rested there, then trailed back up to her shoulders.

Piggy could stand no more. It may have been a result of her still hazy mind, but her lips thrust forward and found Hoppers neck. She worked her lips as best she could, straining against the ropes to display her affection.

Hopper moved to kissing Piggy's hairline, the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair creating twice the delight for her.

Piggy too had moved on, and lowered her lips onto Hopper's breasts. Every mouthful was like sheer ambrosia to her, but it was cut considerably short when Hopper looked her in the eye.

"It's much too late for apologies. You're going to be my mindless stooge from now on. Don't worry. Professor Krassman will take good care of you," Hopper said, before she stood up and walked to the door. She ran her hand across the other womans butt, before she reached the door and turned around. "I'll be back to pick up what's left of the pig."

"You can have everything. Excuse der brain," the other woman said.

Hopper left, leaving Krassman to approach Piggy.

"Now, vithout further ado," Krassman said, as she produced a scalpel from her lab coat and hovered it slowly to Miss Piggy's body.

Piggy would have recoiled from the sight, if only her muscles would wake up. Even though her mind was slowly becoming more alert, her body didn't seem to want to follow.

The blade of the scalpel was rubbed against her chest, then on her abdominals, before it was placed against the ropes. With a slight flick of her wrist, Professor Krassman cut through the ropes that bound Piggy, and picked her up.

"There ve are. Now, you come over here," Krassman said, as she carried Piggy across the room. "Yes. Good. Good. Now, vhy don't ve just have a little seat, Piggy!?"

Miss Piggy felt herself suddenly slammed down into a cold chair. She tried to move her heavy limbs, but found them quickly manipulated by Krassman.

"Good. Hands down," Krassman said, as she placed Miss Piggy's arms on the arms of the chair. "Feet in place. Good. Good." She continued, as she placed Miss Piggy's legs on the front of the chair.

Piggy tried to speak out, but was only able to mumble unintelligibly. She felt her head turned to face Krassman, and found her eyes locked onto the gorgeous professor's face.

"Stop vhimpering. I vant you squealing like a piglet by der time I'm finished vith you. Not grunting like a sow," Krassman said, rubbing her nose against Piggy's. She gently pushed Piggy's head against the back of the chair and walked around the front of the machine on those long, sweet legs that Piggy secretly wished were wrapped around her. "Okay, Herr Machine. This is big time. Ready to go to vork?" She reached a gloved hand up, and turned a black knob. "Hand clamps!"

Miss Piggy didn't know what that meant, but as soon as the command was shouted, she heard a knob turn. Less than a second after, she felt something lock itself around her wrists. Looking down, she saw that a pair of clear lucite shackles had fastened around her wrists, locking her hands into place. Before she even had a chance to try and struggle, she heard another loud command from Krassman.

"Foot clamps!"

Piggy was aware of of the same feeling as before, and leaned over to find her ankles had been locked against the chair as well, by the same lucite shackles.

Now, she was helpless. Piggy tried in vain to struggle against her restraints, working especially hard against the shackles around her wrists. Perhaps if she could slip her hand out of her glove, she would free her hand and release herself. She pulled as hard as she could, but her muscles were still only half functioning.

"Ha ha ha ha! You can struggle all you vant now, pig. It vill do you very little good," Krassman said, using one hand to hold Piggy's, and the other to run her thumb over Piggy's lips.

Piggy had been right. That was definitely black rubber that Krassman was wearing on her arms. The smooth, cool feeling made Piggy clutch her fingers around the arms of the chair, as she wished she could reach back and show the professor the pleasures of leather.

Krassman reached into her coat, and produced a stethoscope. "Now, ve are going to check if you are health enough for your electronic cerebrectomy.

Piggy was in no condition to push the professor away with her wrists locked to the arms of the chair, but she did what she could and leaned away from her.

"Ah. Ve do not vant to have our vitals checked?" Said Krassman. "I see. It's no matter to me. Ve could simply begin der procedure, but there is no telling vhat could go wrong. Your ticker could stop ticking. Your brains may melt. Or you may even burst into flame before your head explodes."

Choosing the lesser of two evils, Piggy inched back into a proper seat in the chair.

"That's better. Now..." Krassman placed the earpieces in her ears, placed the bell against Piggy's chest and whispered, "Take a deep breath in..."

Piggy did as she was instructed and breathed deeply in and out. She repeated as the professor instructed, while the bell was moved from one side of her chest to the next. Then, it was placed on either side of her neck, beneath each of her underarms, around her back, and finally around her abdominals. after that, a blood pressure cuff was placed around Piggy's arm, and was tightened accordingly. After that, a light was shone into her eyes and her ears and her nose. Afterward, there came the next test.

Krassman placed her hands on the sides of Piggy's head, and applied a gentle pressure. The squeaking of the professor's gloves and the gentle rustling of Piggy's own hair made her shiver slightly against her restraints. The professor moved her hands to the back of Piggy's head, where she gently rubbed the back of the diva's head.

"Good...Great...Perfect..."Piggy heard Krassman mutter periodically.

Finally, the professor removed her hands from Piggy's cranium and reached up to the awning above.

"Now, it is time to drop der electronic beanie."

There was a quiet clicking noise, like a switch had just been flipped, and Piggy was aware of a mechanical whirring above herself. Looking up, she saw the clear bowl-like object lowering itself on a metal coil.

"Soon, there will be enough voltage coursing through your little pig brain to light up Cincinnati!" Krassman said, as she grabbed Piggy by her chin and placed the electrode on her head.

The feel of the professor's gloved hand and the electrode fitting over her head made Piggy want to jump with delight. Her heart raced as she came dangerously close to electricity coursing through her body.

"Good..." The professor whispered, as she snaked her fingers underneath the electrode and tucked Piggy's ears through tiny slots so that they protruded through the top.

The victim was restrained and healthy. The electrode was set. Now was the time. Professor Krassman strode to the front of the chair on her sexy legs, and took hold of a large switch.

"Here ve are at der zero hour. Do not fear. This current is designed to flow through only two parts of der brain: der pain center, and der pleasure center. How does that make you feel?" Krassman asked Piggy.

Piggy only muttered quietly.

"Perfect..." Krassman ran her gloved finger around the top of the electrode and leaned close to Piggy's face. "Now, be a good pig, and think about Frau Hopper before you pass out. And feel free to have me in your thoughts as vell..."

Krassman briefly tickled Piggy's cheek with her tongue, before leaning her face next to the switch. She cranked the lever slowly down, barely a half inch.

Piggy whimpered pensively, awaiting the impending doom as she shivered against her restraints.

The lever was lowered to halfway, where Krassman placed her lips around the top of it. After kissing the top of the lever, she lowered it just before it slid into it's metal slots.

Krassman notice how Piggy was biting her lip, and knew that if that went on, she was likely to bite it off when the electric current coursed through her brain. That would have to be prevented. She reached into her lab coat again, and produced what looked like a leather cushion with two leather straps on either side. Next, she placed the cushion against her chest, and held the two straps in her fingers. Then, she leaned forward.

Piggy was taken by surprise when the professor's chest came close to her mouth, and she opened wide to allow the leather cushion inside. Her lips and tongue pressed against Krassman's chest, while the professor set to work buckling the straps behind Piggy's head.

Now, everything was in place. Piggy chewed on her bit, and struggled against her restraints one last time, before the switch was thrown.

At first, she heard a quiet humming noise. Then, a light lit above her head as hundreds of thousands of volts coursed through her brain. Piggy squealed loudly, and felt her body grow suddenly hotter. Her arms and legs flailed against the restraints that pinned her to the chair, but it did her no good. Though she was shaking wildly, she could see Professor Krassman lick her own finger and brush it against the arm of the chair next to Piggy's shackled wrist.

Her mind was changing. Piggy could see herself being released from the chair by Hopper, and throwing herself into her arms. After that, they would make a career together selling bacon bits, and make love by the fire. Or perhaps in a replica of the chair she was in now. Perhaps, next time Dixie could have a seat?


End file.
